The life of one of many Dean Ventures
by uk3-obeys-seme
Summary: Dean Venture was happy until his brother died before his eyes and then, when he woke up Hank was alive. It cause a chain of events that led to Dean running away and living a life of struggle, prostitution and villainy. Dubcon, slash, occ, and death. Plus others. See chapter warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: This story has gay sex that can be between characters with age gaps in excess of 10 years. It will also contains dubious concent as well as casual henchmen death... After all, it contains Brock Samson. As a side note, I am not a Venture Bros writer so the characters may be occ.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a show, much less this one. Do not report me please.

**Pairings**: Dean/Dr Impossible, Baron Ünderbheit, Phantom Limb, Otaku Senzuri, Others.

Brock Samson/Many women (implied)

Rusty/His right hand ((lol))

Monarch/Sheila (Doctor Girlfriend)

**Chapter one**: I SAID NO!

There are things in life to be proud, many many things. Being a Doctor for instance, or helping the homeless. Heck, picking up a dropped boom for someone else was something to be proud of.

Dean Venture remembered when he made people proud, when he made himself proud and when he did things worth doing at every operrunity... Now was not one of those times.

No. Right now he was lying on his back with his legs rapped around the waist of an jackass, letting said jackasses sweat drip all over him for $250... To say the least of the liquids that were curently touching him.

"Hey, kiddo. Look at me. I am not giving you the money to imitate a pillow." The cool and very mocking voice of The Phantom Limb. 'God dammit his voice is annoying and that gosh darn it smirk... Why can't he shut the fuck up?' Dean thought, casting his eyes at the annoyance currently inside of him. This seemed to please the Phantom and after a few more minutes, boom, bang, bow... It was over and done with. The Phantom placed the money on the table as Dean rose and used the tissues to wipe himself off, stepping into his tight pleather pants and grabbing the cash.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Venture" the Phantom said from his bed, calmly sitting under the covers. "I trust our arrangement stands?" Dean rolled his eyes and pulled on the worn old Cotten t-shirt he had worn there, redoing his belt as he spoke. "Yeah yeah. For the hundredth time, I won't tell anyone you fucked a boy if you don't tell my dad, brother or Brock I exist..." He grabbed his tagged old brown leather boots and pulled them on. "Or my self for that matter" he said, speaking of the clone his numb skull of a father had replaced him with after he vanished. "Agreed" The Phantom said, waving Dean off, seemingly bored now. As Dean walked out he caught his reflection in the vanity.

'Golly, I look worse then usual' he thought, seeing how he looked. His red roots were starting to show under his black a purple hair dye, an idea he got from Tris, but that was not the worst of it. Dean had lost more weight making what was once a thin form near anorexic and he had deep, purple bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep. Not to mention the strange lack lister look of his skin "If you need me, you know my number" were his parting words as he grabbed the brown pleather jacket, a thrift store find, and showed himself out.

In the distance he could see a red car that reminded him of Brock. "I got to beat feet and skedaddle already" he muttered to himself. He still used that outdated lingo when speaking to himself, mostly because it reminded him of Hank and he missed Hank. After all, Hank was the reason he was even in this situation.

It had all started three years before when he and Hank had been on one of their crazy adventures with their father. It had been a simple bought mission, (if you wanted to call it that) they were just looking over some old caves, looking for something their granddad had left there that their father wanted to sell. But it had all gone wrong in a flash and there was a rockslide. Hank had been crushed, rendered little more then a pile of ground meat and bone. Understandably Dean had panicked and ended up hitting his head and passing out. When he had woken up Hank had been in the bed next to him and Brock and their dad had acted like nothing had happened. But, Dean knew that the Hank he spoke with and played with was not his Hank, not the brother he had grown to love and it the pain and guilt had started to fester. After only three weeks he had been unable to take it and Dean had run away, dropping his clothes off in a dumpster and putting in a pair of kids shorts he had taken off of some poor strangers clothes line, along with his current Shirt. From there, like a fool, the misguided and depressed teen had gone to Dr. Impossible for help. The same Dr who's wife had recently left him. The same Dr who was really not a good person and from there it had all went down hill.

The night Dean showed up it had rained and he had been soaked, causing the white shirt to stick to his skin and, along with the very small shorts, there was nothing left to the imagination. Dr. Impossible for his part had been drinking. He had let Dean stay with him, but only for a price. A price that Dean did not understand until it was already to late and his life was forever ruined. By the time Dean got out from under Dr. Impossible clutches his clone had already taken his place and was playing with Hank out front. Dean knew he would never be able to hurt his brother by exposing the horrible secret. He had left, deciding to never go back. This had led to a need to make money. Unfortunately after several failed attempts Dean had only found one way for a teenage boy with no home, not many stills to speak of and with no parental signature was what Dr. Impossible had put him through. But, it did pay well and it seemed an odd amount of villains wanted to pay him...


	2. Chapter 2 I hate the Stars

**Warning**: This story has gay sex that can be between characters with age gaps in excess of 10 years. It will also contains dubious concent as well as casual henchmen death... After all, it contains Brock Samson. As a side note, I am not a Venture Bros writer so the characters may be occ.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a show, much less this one. Do not report me please.

**Pairings**: Dean/Dr Impossible, Baron Ünderbheit, Phantom Limb, Otaku Senzuri, Others.

Brock Samson/Many women (implied)

Rusty/His right hand ((lol))

Monarch/Sheila (Doctor Girlfriend)

**A.N.** I would like to thank Depressed Chibi. My first and Only reviewer so far, and what a great review to start with. Here's your update, so please don't be depressed ((lol)). You may blame me or Google Drive for the speaking errors. Your choice.

**Chapter one: I hate the stars. **

Dean was walking along, looking up at the sky as he did so. When he was younger he had always liked the stars, pointing out constellations to Hank and hearing him say stupid stuff in reply. It had been nice... Now he would never get that again. It made him hate the stars as his boots crunched on the gravel created by the deteriorated highway. It was not the safest way through town, but it was the fastest. As he walked Dean took a minute to remember how he had gotten here...

**********Roughly Four Years Prior**********

The night was dark when the destroyght 16-year-old-ish clone made it to the steps of the recently remade Impossible Industries. Prof Impossible had still not managed to built up his empire to its prior standing and was as a result, seriously short stalffed. It was for this reason that it Richard Impossible himself that answered the door.

"Ah. Dean..." It appeared that the Prof was about to make a scathing remark when he saw the state Dean was in and the late hour of the night. "Come in" he said, moving to let Dean in. He then placed a comforting hand upon the boys shoulder. Dean didn't know it at the time but the man used his long neck to check out the teens ass. "You look solum. Tell me all about it". Dean looked up at the man and gave a goofy smile, feeling comforted. "Golly-Gosh. It's a long story Mr. Impossible." He said. The Prof led him to a sitting room way at the top of the tower. "Dean, no story is to long between friends. I have the time. Tell me" he said, sitting down and crossing his legs and sitting back in the sofa.

Dean went into his long story, starting with when he found out about being a clone, going over Hanks death and finishing up with how he had run away, unable to stand being there any longer. "So Prof Impossible... Can I stay with you for a while? I'll do chores and everything! I won't be in the way" Dean proclaimed. That had been the edge of his downfall. The edge of the cliff if you will. It was the next question that sealed his fate. "Well, there is not much to be done..." Richard started, his smile vanishing into a fake contemplative look. Deans face fell and he made to stand up. "I understand sir-" Dean started. "Unless you want to take over Pumpkins old tasks...?" Deans eyes lit up. "Really Prof? Cool! I can do that! Sure!" Dean said, reaching out to shake the elders hand. "I am glad we could come to an arrangement" The Prof said.

*********** Present Day************

Dean suddenly kicked a stone, letting out a loud half scream, pissed to this day at his stupidity. "FUCKING DAMNIT!" He cursed allowed, before tripping as he kicked yet another rock and falling onto his ass. "... Owe..." He said, getting up and rubbing his ass. "... Well, these pants are ruined..." He muttered, grimacing as bodily fluid was was leaking and wiped his hand upon his thigh. Looking up at the sky again he got dragged back into his memories.

** ********Sooner, Roughly 4 Years Ago**********

Dean looked up at the very drunk man ontop of him. "BAD TOUGH! BAD TOUCH!" He kicked out, trying to get away from the gripping hand that had forced his shirt up. "I'M NOT A GIRL!" He shouted, his breathing fast and confused as the Prof kissed his neck. "You promised to take Pumpkins jobs. Gave me your word" the slurred words came over. Dean shook his head but as a ling, elastic hand reached into his pants Dean fainted, his eyes rolling back in shock.

******** A few hours Sooner, 4 years ago********

Dean opened his eyes and moved a little, only to feel pain shoot through his body, the source felt like his lower spine at first and then his opening, it caused him to flip off the covers and looks down. It was the colour red that hit him first. Blood, he'd seen it enough thanks to Brock, then the odd fluid stain and the dried crust. "Ewwie..." He said, getting up and pushing himself away from the bed before looking around and then a panicked thought hit him. "Am I going to have a baby? I don't want to be a mommy!" His hands went into his hair and made fists, but Dean still did not really understand what had happened. He ran to the door and attempted to open it, only to find it locked. He then kicked it, causing something to rip. "AHHHH!" He fell back in pain, shacking his head.

After a few more hours, maybe even a day, Prof Impossible entered the room. "Ah Dean. I brought you your new uniform" he said. "What did YOU DO TO ME YOU.. YOU WEIRDO?!" Dean asked, having used the sheet like a Toga. Richard froze and looked at him. "Your father neglected to tell you about the birds and the bees?" Dean sat down and winched. "What does birds and bees have to do with this?... Why does my Wow-hole hurt...?" The Prof still stood there in shock, he then rubbed his temples and sat in the bed. "Sit down. I'll explain this slowly" he said...

The conversation ended with a horrified Dean and a pounding headache for one Richard Impossible... 4 hours later. "And no. Boys can't get pregnant... But you're missing the point here Dean. You agreed to this. It is our arrangement". Dean looked up. Thanks to his past he was pretty used to odd situations. "Are you s-" "YES I'M SURE!"

"... Wait. Golly... This means you're gonna do it again?!" The Prof nodded. "Yes. And you have to get my coffee"

** ********Present Day**********

Dean looked out onto the Ghetto side of town, seeing the lights and listening to the car horns and shouting. The teen took a deep breath and kicked at the gravel again before he walked into an alleyway. He was almost home and best thing yet, he could no longer see the stars.


End file.
